Elsword by Magichand Fan Continuation
by ThatGuySittingattheCorner
Summary: A fan continuation of the Elsword comic made by magichand. Wally has kidnapped Aisha to steal her mana. Elsword along with the others must now rescue her.
1. Prologue

After Elsword went into Wally's Secret Lab in Elder, he faced a whole army alone in order to save Aisha from Wally's captivity.  
>including getting bombed down by missiles of Wally's. He recognized that he does not have any chance against a hopeless battle, he went after Wally hoping that if he killed him his army fall would apart afterwards. All of the sudden it turned out that Wally was half Nasod like Raven. Elsword recognized that fact too late and got stabbed by him falling to the ground while Aisha was crying after him.<br>Elsword woke up in a world where only him and a person looking like him existed. The other "Elsword" called himself the "Rune-Slayer Class"He told him that this world he was in was his subconscious and the current Elsword is dead.


	2. Chapter 1

To understand what is going on read this: /babel/comic/byMagichand

Chapter 1

His mind went blank. The other Elsword standing beside him said that

he was actually dead and no miracle would bring him back to life.

"Don't joke with me!"

He could have not accepted the fate that the -Rune-Slayer- has told

him.

"I was just fighting that damn Wally. How can I..."

He stopped for a moment. He remembered how he got stabbed by the

Nasod light-saber which Wally drove through his body falling

afterwards unconscious to the ground.

"You remembered?"

Elsword turned pale.

"Im...possible... I made a promise to her... There is no way I would

lose to a guy like him!"

"Hmpf! Acting like a hero again... You are just so pathetic!"

The -Rune-Slayer- turned around and gave a little sigh. Elsword was

enraged just by looking at the other Elsword who called himself the

-Rune-Slayer- class. He continued talking.

"Just one word of advice, Forget about her. To have someone to protect makes you vulnerable! Look at you..."

-Rune-Slayer- looked down on him.

"...You died because you wanted to protect Aisha against an enemy who

you didn't even stand a chance. And what did you gain? Nothing!"

Was this all true? Has his efforts all gone in vain?

Elsword asked himself these questions and sunked into his thoughts. He

remembered the moments he had with his friends and his sister. He thought

about all the people who had relied on him.

He fell into despair and accused himself as a huge failure not able to rescue

even a single friend.

"Is this the brother from the leader of the Red-Knights? I hope the leader

isn't that weak as well!"

"You are so pathetic! Go home!"

"I don't believe that I acknowledged you as my friend! Be gone!"

Elsword's heart raised a deep self-doubt.

Then he suddenly remembered a memory from a time when he was with

his sister a long time ago...

"...word...Els...word...Elsword!"

He opened his eyes. In front of him stood a beautiful young woman

with long red hair. It was his sister, Elesis.

"You have become stronger Elsword."

She stroke his hair but Elsword was still a bit dizzy because his head

collided into a rock while fighting against a giant bear.

"But not as strong as you, sis! You strucked that monster down with a single

sword strike!"

He looked up to his sister who was leader of the Red-Knights and

still that young.

"Let's sit down and let me have a look at your wounds."

"I'm fine!"

Elsword moaned but his sister still treated his wounds and sat next to

him.

"How did you get so strong big sister?"

"Hmmmmm..."

She thought for a while, thinking of the simplest way to make

her younger brother understand.

"I think I simply desire to protect my beloved ones!"

"Who would that be?"

She let out a loud laugh at her brother because she could not believe that he

would ask such a question not knowing the answer was obvious.

"What's so funny?!"

"It's you of course"

And smiled.

"One day you will find someone to protect..."

"I don't understand *sigh* how can I get stronger besides training?"

"I am sure one day you will understand..."

From that moment on, the memory blurred and he got back to the present.

The -Rune-Slayer- started to talk again.

"Just forget about your beloved Aisha. First of all, you are already dead and

second, you two have already broken up. So what's the big deal?"

He shrugged with his shoulders.

His behaviour made Elsword explode and rushed his way to his other self.

In an instant he grabbed his thin leather jacket which only covered the

chest of -Rune-Slayer- and was about to punch him.

"You sure don't know your place! Don't you?!"

Elsword suddenly got back his strength clenched his fist and punched the

-Rune-Slayer- right into his face.

"It seems YOU don't understand. I am you! Your inner self. Your

TRUE voice!"

The -Rune-Slayer- smiled in an evil way while replying to Elsword.

"Don't screw with me! There's no way that you and me are the same!"

Elsword loosened the grip of his jacket.

"Listen to me stupid. I have been reminded of an important lecture from my

big sister."

The -Rune-Slayer- became quiet and was now looking at him with a serious

face.

"Training is a big part of becoming stronger, but there is something

more important..."

"And that would be?"

"...until now I was focused on trying to surpass my sister, to meet her again ,

someday and yet..."

He closed his eyes remembering the sad moments, the funny

moments, and the tough moments he had with that person.

That person was Aisha.

"...then that person stepped into my life and I finally found a new

reason to become stronger!"

Elsword opened his eyes and looked dead serious.

"I will definitely protect this person with everything I got! Otherwise..."

The -Rune-Slayer- stopped him from saying any more words.

"...Otherwise the sentence -I love you- will becomes insignificant... Am I

right?"

Elsword was quite surprised about him.

"I already told you that I am yourself didn't I? Strength doesn't just come

out of physical training. The will to protect someone is just much as

important."

Elsword who was really was stunned, couldn't say a word. That guy

just spoke out the words which dwelt deep within his soul.

"Wha... What's this all about then?!"

"I had to confirm how determined you are. First I thought that you had

forgotten your reason why you were actually that crazy to face Wally's entire

army all by yourself. But now I can a be a kind of relieved -Lord Knight-"

-Lord Knight- was the title Elsword had earned due to his long training and

was known since then all over Elrios.

Not knowing how to respond to this he hesitated.

"...thanks..."

"Finally you have come back to your senses!"

There were some scratches from the punch before, but the -Rune Slayer- wiped his cheek to get rid of some of the dirt. Both of them were now serious. Elsword thought that something was wrong. He can't actually be dead since he was talking to -Rune Slayer-. Also -Rune Slayer- has mentioned before that this is some kind of "subconcious" he was in.

"So, how do I get back?"

"Heck if I know!"

"WHAT?!"

Elsword stared at -Rune Slayer- with wide eyes shocked that maybe he might not be able to return to his world. Oddly enough, -Rune Slayer- began to laugh.

"What's so funny?!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist! ...Ahahaha… you should have seen the look on your face! …Hahahaha! But there is a way."

He crossed both of his arms around his stomach becuase it seemed to hurt while laughing with all his might.

"You know this isn't time to joke around."

The real Elsword was a kind of disappointed since he should be the same

as him. He wondered if he was like this too.

"Come on! You sound like Rena!"

Finally the -Rune-Slayer- slowly got a hold to himself while the other

Elsword was just standing and looking with a serious face.

"But you are right, if this continues you are about to be stomped to

death..."

"What are you talking about? I thought my arm has been cut of?

Furthermore I was stabbed by this bastard Wally!"

"No, not really."

The -Rune-Slayer- seemed to know more about the truth.

"Remember that time they used „Smoke Bombs" on you?"

Elsword recalled the scene when rockets were fired in his direction but just

hit the floor due to his agility and leaving a huge thick cloud which

covered the entire area.

"...back then..."

"Those were filled with dangerous gas invented by a Vargo-Alchemist

named „Hoakin". It causes you to hallucinate unable to decide whether

you are dreaming or conscious. You already fought him once in Velder but

it seems like Wally wasn't able to recreate it perfectly. I don't know either

where Wally got his hands on this dangerous poison."

A deafening sound occurred.

"It's about time..."

The -Rune-Slayer- slowly got into his fighting stance.

"This is going to hurt a bit. I am going to beat you conscious again

since you are under the effect of the poison. So this is the only way..."

He hesitated for a moment and looked at him.

"Don't you dare come back at this place again, partner!"

The -Rune Slayer- finished his sentence he stretched out his left arm into the air and

summoned a giant blue sword. It's name was...

"LUNA BLADE!"

The blue sword rushed down and pierced Elsword.

„Agh...!"

His vision became hazy but he did not lose any blood since it was all

happening in his subconscious.

-Rune-Slayer- did not hesitate a second and swung his stretched left

arm to the left while creating a little rune in his palm. It got rammed

into Elsword's stomach.

"Splash..."

And suddenly became as big as both of them.

"EXPLOSION!"

With this Elsword's vision turned all white. He recalled what just happened

by now. Was he really talking to his inner self? It was kind of ridiculous to

him. Furthermore was that kind of lecture really necessary?

"Nah, it's alright."

He said to himself throwing all thoughts of doubts away.

"I've got a promise to keep!"


	3. Chapter 2

I do not own Elsword or anything of the sort.

**Chapter 2**

A short break occurred.

Elsword finally heard a heavy clanking sound as if something heavy

is hitting the ground.

"...up...word...get up...

GET UP! ELSWORD! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

Elsword woke up opening his eyes wide open. He noticed that the

ground around him was completely shattered.

Besides of him was his red two-handed sword.

"Agh!"

He realized that his left arm still hurt from the arrow before.

That pain was followed by another sharp pain running through his

entire body.

It felt like his bones were completely crushed. The only reason why

he is still alive was that Wally underestimated the strong stamina

of the young man. He thought of him being already dead after

numerous attacks of his new giant Nasod called -Deus Ex Nasod-.

Elsword became defenceless due to the poisoned gas Wally had

recreated making him confident of being victorious.

Elsword quickly looked around noticing Aisha still being hold as a hostage

and next to her was Wally.

Aisha's face was red and tears were running down her cheeks. It seemed

that she had been crying. She must have thought that his boyfriend was actually

dead by now, but due to the big distance both of them were not able to

notice that Elsword was still alive.

Elsword got enraged just by looking at Wally. Suddenly his sight was

interrupted by two soldiers who were sent to confirm his death.

He instinctively grabbed his sword and span around in a circle.

"Sonic Blade!"

Both soldiers were caught by his sword slash and flew through the air.

"ALERT ENEMY STILL SHOWS SIGN OF MOVEMENT!

CONFIRMATION OF DEATH WAS NEGATIVE!"

-Deus Ex Nasod- a giant battle Nasod turned around to crush Elsword

again. After Elsword's move, he fell on his knees because it used plenty of

his strength while at the same time a sharp pain ran through his body

again.

He stabbed his sword on the ground while holding it tight to not lose the

grip of his sword.

Wally noticed the scenery and was quite surprised that the young man

still drew his breath in this world and had recovered from the poison.

"Hahaha! You should have laid down so it wouldn't have been painful

for you to die!"

"SHUT UP! There's no way an old jerk like you would beat me!"

Wally grabbed with his left arm around Aisha's back and stretched his

tongue like a lizard to lick her face.

"IIIIIIIHHHHH! Noooo, what are you DOING?!"

"Maybe I should make you my wife and let you forget about this

foolish boy! How is it? Become a wife of a god! Hahaha!"

Elsword thought he went kind of insane. Wally pulled his tongue in

and laughed at both of them while having fun at provoking Elsword

"You... old perverted BASTARD!"

"Enough talking! I am tired of this. -Deus Ex Nasod- pulverise him

so I don't have to check if he is dead!"

"COMMAND CONFIRMED"

"No Elsword run! I am fine by myself! You don't have to go that for

me. You are about to die can't you see, YOU IDIOT?!"

"Tch... again you think you are right again..";

He whispered to himself and confirmed that she did not hear a word.

-Deus Ex Nasod- made a noisy metallic sound while it was moving. It

shot about 100 yellow energetic bombs into the air and went straight down

at him. However Elsword still had not recovered from his countless

wounds yet.

Elsword drove his entire strength into his feet to stand straight again but

there was not enough time to avoid all of the giant bombs, in addition to

that he did not have enough power left to avoid them.

In a far distant he barely saw through the bombs a purple haired girl

shouting while crying.

"Tss... a tough enemy after all... But nothing in front of me!"

He got ready into his fighting stance willing to face and cut all of the

yellow shaped energetic bombs.

In the moment he was about to launch an attack until a black clothed girl

suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Atomic Shield!"

A huge blue shield covered the area around them. Sounds of numerous

heavy explosions filled the area while the sphere protected them and saved

Elsword's life.

"Eve..."

He was just about to express his gratitude to the female nasod who

called herself Eve when another person arrived in the sphere.

He was a black haired man and dressed in a white clothing his name

was Raven.

"Didn't I say that you are a crucial member of our team as well

Elsword? So what do you try to accomplish with this foolish action?"

Elsword felt a bit relieved and couldn't say a word due his

speechlessness.

"I... am sorry..."

"Well, whatever... we made it in time."

"The shield status is critical. We need to evacuate. These bombs are

incredibly strong."

Raven understood and put his arm around Elsword's shoulders and

afterwards the three of them jumped out of the danger zone.

The sphere collapsed shortly after and hindered about half of the

bombs to reach the ground. The rest of them detonated and left a

trace of complete destruction.

Soon after the escape, they got surrounded by Wally's soldiers and Nasods.

"This is impossible! You damn lucky brat!"

"Guys...!"

Aisha was a bit relieved and Wally could not believe his eyes. Elsword

should be twice as dead by now and yet he still kept breathing.

"Raven... I..."

"Elsword you should rest now. Eve, take care of the small fries I am off

to finish that giant Nasod."

Elsword and Eve turned into his direction to look at Raven who was dead

serious.

"Will you be fine?"

"Trust me Eve. I am ok by myself. Just protect Elsword so he can catch a

breather."

The Nasod queen hesitated a bit and finally nodded.

"Fine. Leave it to me."

Raven ran off still surrounded by numerous enemies. Readying his sword

he became faster as he closed his eyes for a short moment and shouted.

"HYPERSONIC STAB!"

Numerous corpses were flying through the air mixed with several parts of

the Nasods.

Raven slashed countless times as fast as lightning through a big part

of Wally's army and forced his way through. His agility was

incredible even Elsword was no match with that kind of speed.

At the edge of the circle which the army had formed around the three

friends, Raven stopped for a while to catch breath.

It seemed like his movements and slashes took a lot of focus but still

he was not exhausted yet and ran off again to face the giant Nasod.

Elsword and Eve lost their sight to him but they trusted his words.

Soon both of them got ready as well. Elsword still injured, grabbed

his sword tightly with both of his hands. He felt the pain running

through his entire body.

"You should get some rest. You'll be a hindrance if you join the

battle."

"I won't be a hindrance! I still can fight!"

Eve went silent she did not knew what overwhelmed her more

whether it was Elsword stubbornness or his incredibly fighting spirit.

She blushed a bit.

"Well, do as you wish..."

"Where does he draw his power from? Later I have to check my

emotion control unit..."; she whispered to herself.

Then she turned away from Elsword to hide her uncontrollable emotion.

"System Check all green. Battle sequence initiated."

Eve activated her -Awakening Mode- since she must have calculated how

strong the enemy is.

-Awakening Mode- it was a mysterious power dwelling inside of every

inhabitant of Elrios. But only those who manage to control his/her feelings

and focus on what is important to them are able to activate this power,

granting them additional physical and mental strength. This state was

lasting a certain period of time.

That is told from a legend spread all over the continent.

The young adventurers where a few of them able to control this kind of

power.

In front of Eve popped several screens up and showed options of which

battle mode she preferred.

Since she was a -Nasod Nemesis- she focussed on her Nasod Drones for a

close combat battle.

The first enemies were already charging at them.

Eve did not hesitate and chose the option -Proto-. In that instant a huge

shock-wave overwhelmed the area around the two friends causing a huge

stun to the enemies.

Elsword noticed two black spears appearing behind Eve's back and

some kind of metallic dust circled around her.

Even if this was a battle mode of her he could not believe how

beautiful she was. Furthermore the tiny metallic things around her

were reflecting the light causing Eve to shine up in a bright light.

"-Hello World, Start Full Generate Mode-" was the system message

popping up after activating her mode.

She started charging at the enemies that have been gathered in front

of her. With such an incredible speed she coordinated the Nasod

Drone pair through the enemies lines.

While watching a little bit, Elsword noticed that the black stingers

which where behind Eve's back assisted the Nasod Drones.

"Heh! I won't fall behind! ARMAGEDDON BLADE!"

His sword suddenly became five times bigger than normal even

without getting any additional weight which could hinder him in any

kind of movements.

Still hardly chipped by his wounds, he moved very slowly but the

-Armageddon Blade- made up for it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Wally could not believed what just happened.

Those "brats" were about to destroy a big part of his army and he still did

not got his hands on Rena's holy elf energy to complete his plan.

But there was no sign of Rena since she went searching for the El-Scouts to ask for

their help.

Nevertheless Wally believed in his plan to become a success since there

was no way for him to be beaten twice by this group.

"There is no way that they can beat my new super invention! HAHAHAHA!"

He said that to himself shaking of any self-doubt.

Aisha still bound at her feet and arms could not believe she was so helpless

at a time like this.

If it were not for the Mana seals, she could have easily unlocked them.

Another problem was that she felt powerless because her Mana got sucked

up by Wally's weird machines.

"Just you wait Elemental Master! My Nasod will defeat your friends right

in front of your eyes and the Grand Archer will become mine to complete the

functions of my ultimate Nasod!"

"Why don't you fight by yourself? You coward!"

"Fight by myself you say? Why would I, a god have to fight such

unworthy creatures?"

"You...!"

"Do you see what I mean?"

He pointed with his finger at Raven who has been smashed through

the entire hall against a wall leaving a big crater.

"Uff... that damn Nasod...!"

"Raven..."

Raven could not hear Aisha because they were too far away.

"I have to get more time!"; he knew that he was not able to beat such

a strong enemy just by himself but at least he could damage the thing.

Raven jumped out of the crater falling directly on a platform beneath him. Readying himself he jumped a few meters in the air.

"Shock Wave!"

He slashed his sword down into the air causing a big shock-wave

which materialized and got bigger with every meter on the way to its

target.

The huge shock-wave hit the Nasod directly and left a huge scar in its

chest.

"ERROR, SERIOUS DAMAGE TAKEN, ACTIVATING DEFENSIVE

SHIELD"

"What's he talking about?!"

Raven rushed forward again. He won't allow the Nasod to recover from the

huge scar he had caused in his chest.

"BESERKER BLADE!"

His blade suddenly stopped as if something was protecting the Nasod.

"Impossible..."

Again, the giant Nasod moved and smashed Raven through the entire hall

again.

"AGH...!"

"Why didn't my blade go further? It was like an invincible wall

protecting it. Furthermore it seems like his scar keeps closing... What the

heck is going on here?"; Raven thought of a solution of his big problem but

could not find any.

"Hahaha... You are too stupid to get an answer. So let me tell you that the

shield is created from the Elemental Master's Mana!

She would be the only one who could damaged my invention. What a pity

for you that she is my hostage now!"

"Tch! Damn old jerk...what is he trying to say?!"; Raven thought

about what he has told him.

"Magic! You have to use magical attacks!"

Wally instantly grabbed her mouth at once and sealed it. She

struggled but there was no help after all.

"At least I could help them a bit..."; Aisha thought for herself.

"This is bad..."; Raven whispered. Since Eve uses only a bit of

magical attacks, but still was stuck up there and Elsword was a

physical fighter as well as Raven. It was like everything had

gone as planned by Wally.

-Deus Ex Nasod- charged at Raven again.

Even if it was tall about ten feet, it moved incredibly fast for its

size.

The Nasod shot a yellow laser which he barely managed to dodge and

jumped away.

"Ugh!"

Again the Nasod fired a second laser which was now unavoidable for

Raven. Suddenly he heard a faint voice which was

familiar to him.

"Please Odin give me strength and assist me in our fight..."

The Nasod shot into the direction of Raven, but because the targeting

process was kind of incomplete, the laser hit the floor first forcing its way

to him.

He closed his eyes and was ready to be hit by the deadly laser.

"GUNGNIR!"

Eight giant arrows looking like spears fell down on the Nasod with

outrageous speed.

They did not just fell down to pierce the opponent in addition to that they

spin with high speed creating tornadoes destroying everything near to

them.

All of the eight spears pierced the shield and even the metallic armour of

the -Deus Ex Nasod- causing it to miss with the laser.

With just a single powerful strike of Gungnir the giant Nasod fell down

like a big tower.

"Phew... I thought I wouldn't make it in time!"

"Rena!"

Shouted all the friends of her relieved about her arrival.

Everyone noticed what just happened as Eve and Elsword kept fighting.

Rena wanted to help Eve and Elsword against their numerous

enemies but got repelled by the shouting Elsword.

"We are fine! Go help Raven and Aisha!"

She stopped for a while and finally nodded rushing to help Raven. He

was still chipped but standing on his feet.

"Rena... thanks for helping me out."

"Hm, hm..." She shook her head. "We are friends after all!"

While smiling at Raven she noticed that Wally still had a serious face.

"No..."; she thought for herself. It was a face of secured victory.

Rena saw that -Deus Ex Nasod- began to move again and just in a

blink of an eye rushed for Rena and Raven.

Raven just managed to turn around not believing that this thing is still

moving and even faster then before. However Rena pushed Raven

away leaving no time for her to escape.

The punch of the Nasod hit her directly and was so strong and fast

that Rena was sent through the entire hall crashing with full speed

into the next corner creating a huge crater.

"RENAAAA!"

Raven shouted with all his might for the elf who was just a second by

his side.

"EMERGENCY BATTLE MODE ACTIVATED, UNLOCKING ALL POWER SUPPLIES."

"Haha, that's right -Deus-! Now finish the others off!"

"You damn piece of junk! I'll tear you to pieces!"

Raven shortly had a check on Rena. Normally a human eye would not see a thing since the distance was too far, but because Raven was half nasod, he recognized that Rena went unconcious

"Eve, I'll assist Raven."

"Go then. I will help your way through."

Both of them already defeated countless enemies, but there seemed to be no end to them.

Raven got enraged by the fact Rena was hurt because of him. He activated his -Awakening Mode- to be certain to finish off -Deus Ex Nosod-.

-Deus moved with such a speed, he could not even recognize that it was in front of him again. It raised its giant arm to crush Raven, but suddenly stopped when the Lord Knight appeared.

"SANDSTORM!"

Raven and Elsword managed to dodge because of -Sandstorm- scattered the vision of the giant nasod.

Raven used this opportunity to get next to the feet of it and

yelled.

"FLYING IMPACT!"

Raven span upwards with indescribable speed cutting any metal and

any cable on his way to the top.

Since -Deus Ex Nasod- shield turned off due to Gungnir, it was now

possible for Raven and Elsword to land some critical hits again.

At the top off the Nasod Raven stopped spinning ax -Deus Ex

Nasod- was split in half and fell to the ground.

Reaching the floor, the Nasod exploded with a huge bang leaving a

huge smoke cloud covering the podium and the entire area around its

graveyard.

Soon Eve got surrounded by soldiers and Nasods.

"BIEP, BIEP, object trapped. Chance of elimination 100%"

"It seems you have miscalculated something."

The shining metal dust aura began to circle faster around her.

The Nasod and some soldiers that were left did not even think

about losing and charged in her direction to defeat her once and for

all.

"Don't you dare underestimate the Queen of Nasod!

Iron Scraps!"

The metallic dust formed into countless sharpened needles piercing armour

of the soldiers and even the steel of the Nasods. Finally there were no

enemies left.

Eve bowed down a bit putting her hands on her knees.

It was her first fight where she drew all of her power and even some of her

back up power.

"I told you to leave the area otherwise you would get hurt."

She spoke to the corpses lying lifeless around her.

"Battle sequence standby. Returning to Standby mode.

Total enemies defeated: 465"

It was a status report sent to Eve by her system. Now the black stingers

behind her back and the metal dust aura were gone also the Nasod Battle

Drones sunk to the ground expressing tiredness.

"Raven you go and have a look on Rena. Wally mustn't lay a finger on

her."

"But Elsword you..."

"Just go! I still have to make up for my mistake!"

"Hmpf... being selfish again!"

Raven turned around with a faint smile on his face.

"Don't you dare lose."

"Heh, like heck I would!"

Both of them ran off into different directions. Since they defeated the

giant Nasod in front of the huge podium, Elsword reached his location

faster than Raven did.

Each step was filled with pain for both of them but Eve did a good

job protecting her friend who were able to recover a bit from his

previous wounds.

But still Elsword had pride in his sword, not leaving all the cover of

him to Eve.

Finally Elsword reached the top of the podium.

Aisha's mouth was still sealed and Wally stood next to her. A mixture

of unbelievable rage and confidence in victory signed Wally's face.

"You still think that you can touch a god?"

"Your troops are gone and that mad Nasod as well! It's over!"

"Haha! I was reborn by someone who programmed the whole Nasod

Core so I do know how to fight all of you!"

Elsword now thought that Wally has gone insane, but it seems there was a true content behind his words. Someone must have resurrected him since he would never survive the fall from the cargo ship.

Wally prepared himself and drew a red light saber, holding it to the right.

In this moment, Elsword was confident that Wally wasn't saying the truth, because he never fought by himself. There was no way that he had fighting skills in his previous life.

Elsword took the fight seriously since he felt that something was wrong with this man.

He briefly looked at Aisha.

"Just you wait. I still have something to tell you."

Elsword now prepared himself and activated his -Awakening Mode- forgetting everything about his injuries, he charged at Wally.

"Hmpf. Look at your boyfriend dying by my hand!"

"Mpf...Mpf!"

Wally slashed directly at Elsword's body but he saw that coming and rolled beside him.

"SONIC BLADE!"

Wally parried Elswords' move without any hesitation. He aimed to

slash Elsword's body again but his instincts saved him avoiding that

slash once more.

"He is fast!"; Elsword talked to himself but in that instant he felt that

something was wrong.

"Aaah...but how...?"

He was sure that he avoided Wally's slash but when he looked down

on his chest there was a huge scar covered with blood running down

from his left shoulder crossing his entire chest.

"If that would have hit me completely I would be cut into half by

now...";

Elsword still asked himself how Wally had managed to hit him while

grabbing his wound.

"Oh congratulations! I thought it would be over by now but at least

you can keep me entertained! Hahaha!"

"Just what are you?!"

Without waiting for an answer Elsword kicked off the ground and

attacked him again. His sword and the light-saber crossed several

times but Wally only parried and slashed little by little back at

Elsword not aiming for any vital points. Elsword's movement became

slower in the upshot and he sunk down on his knees.

"You bastard... are you making fun of me?"

Elsword noticed that Wally was just parrying his attacks. Wally could have

slashed him several times but hesitated.

"No. I just keep entertaining myself... but it's boring by now... Say farewell

little brat!"

Wally raised his deadly red light-saber.

"I will finish you and your companions off and finally get the Grand Archer in

my hands! I can always reproduce -Deus Ex Nasod-. Though it consumed

much effort I am going to make you pay for IT!"

"NOOO! ELSWORD!"

Finally Aisha loosened the grip of her seal attached to her mouth. Elsword

looked angrily at Wally's face while his saber went down.

Time had nearly stopped for him. Elsword could have not accepted that he

is going to be killed by him though he managed to wake up from his

hallucination and fought his way through the enemies to get that far.

Suddenly Elsword noticed a blue shining projectile behind Wally's back.

It flew with an outrageous speed and was even faster then Wally's deadly

strike aimed at Elsword.

The projectile hit the left arm of Wally just in time with a giant impact due

to its speed and separated Wally's arm from his body.

"AAAAAGH!"

Elsword did not know where the thing was shot from and did not

even know who.

Nevertheless there was no time to miss the chance as raised his

body again.

"GIGANTIC SLASH!"

Elsword's sword grew twice as big as the flowing energy made Wally unable to move. What ocurred next were countless amounts of slashes aimed at Wally. All of Elsword's attacks sliced several pieces of Wally.

"YEAEAAAAH!"

Elsword finished of his attack with one final slash in the air.

"NO! THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING! I WAS GOING TO WIN! I WON'T ALLOW THIS! NOOOOOOOO!" shouted Wally as yelled his final breath.

Several pieces of his body went lost. Elsword barely stayed conscious

and rammed his sword to the ground while sinking onto his knees.

What he didn't know was that someone else was indeed at the laboratory. He was a man who was around Elsword's age, wielding a cannon and had a smile on his face.

"He'll thank me later." he said as he left the crumbled up Laboratory.


	5. Chapter 4

Changes have been made

1. Prologue fixed

2. new cover image

Enjoy.

I don't own Elsword

**Chapter 4**

He stayed quiet for a while catching some breath.

Suddenly Aisha broke the silence.

"WHY DID YOU THINK COMING HERE ALONE AND FACING THAT

MONSTER WAS A GOOD IDEA?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HERE WITH THE OTHERS! OR ARE YOU AGAIN TOO SELFISH TO LET

YOUR FRIENDS HELP YOU OUT?!"

"Well... Aisha... I..."

"At least untie me, DUMMY!"

Elsword couldn't help it. He stood up with a sigh and destroyed

Aisha's chain in a blink of an eye.

Lost for his words, Elsword just scratched his head. And finally began to

talk.

"Aisha, I..."

In an instant Aisha cried and fell into Elsword's arms.

His body was covered with uncountable amount of wounds, but he still felt

comfortable with Aisha in his arms.

"Aisha, you know... that hurts a bit..."

"Don't give me that... dummy... dummy... dum..."

She went silent and hit his chest with her clenched fist softly.

"You could have died out there, yet you came... just... wh..."

"I love you."

Elsword touched with both hands Aisha's cheeks and both lips

touched each other.

The entire hall which was until now a huge battlefield became silent

for this short moment.

Aisha's eyes widened from the shock, but soon closed her eyes as she kissed back, feeling the breath of each other as they stayed like this for a while. They simply looked at each other after the kiss.

"You know... I'm sorry..."

Aisha wanted to apology as she still had regrets from what she said that day when they

broke up.

"No... I should apologize. My stubbornness drove us in this

situation..."

"Elsword..."

She blushed and went red all over her face because she realized that this was the first time she was kissed by a boy.

They went to the edge of the podium and afterwards both of them sat next

to each other while Aisha was leaning her head on his right shoulder.

"Are the others alright?"

"Yeah, I think so... Ouch!"

"Elsword's your wounds are incredibly severe"

"Well I'll manage..."

"IDIOT! You are acting tough again! I will treat your wounds once we get back!"

Elsword was very happy about this sentence since their fight started about

this topic.

"I am looking forward to it!"

Aisha was surprised by the honest answer coming from Elsword and

suddenly noticed something.

"Something... is wrong..."

"What's wrong Aisha?"

"I... can't focus my Mana..."

Elsword quickly understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Let's see what we can find in the giant Nasod. Maybe we find some clues

in there."

They went down from the podium and met up with their friends.

Raven was carrying Rena on his back since it seemed like she was

still unconscious.

Elsword looked at Rena with a worried face.

"She is fine now. She took a big hit by that Nasod and also used a

huge amount of Mana. Her wounds are not lethal so I think she just

has to rest a bit."

"That's good to hear." Aisha replied.

"Eve how are you?"

"I used very much off my power. Starting a new battle would be

unwise."

Elsword just popped up a thought.

"Eve... did you shoot at Wally? It saved my life back then."

"No, I didn't have that much power left for such an attack. You were

out of my range too. Right now I am only able to coordinate my

battle drones."

"Well, who else did then...?"

It kept bothering him for a while because he wanted to thank this

person since that shot saved his life.

Raven then took something out of his pocket which shined brightly

with a blue aura. Its shape was like a crystal.

"Elsword. I found this in the ruins of this giant Nasod. Do you know what

this could be?"

Aisha stepped in front of Elsword answering his question without any

hesitation.

"This thing... I am certain of it! It feels like my Mana is being stored in

there! I also saw that when I was being captured!"

"Is there a way to make it your own again?" Raven asked carefully.

"Since it's sealed I can't draw any of it... We need to break the seal

carefully..."

Elsword stepped forward again.

"Break the seal, huh?"

Raven let the crystal go out of his hand as it began to float in the air.

"Elsword, wha...?"

*CRACK* Elsword used a move called -Armour Break- by himself. He

bashed the object with the hilt of his sword.

The crystal was shattered into thousands of pieces.

"Elsword...YOU! DO YOU EVER LISTEN IF SOMEONE TALKS TO

YOU?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET MY MANA BACK NOW?!"

Aisha was now full of anger.

"Well, you asked to break the seal!"

She was enraged again by Elsword's carelessness.

"I SAID TO BE CAREFUL!"

Aisha got weak at her feet and sunk on the ground.

Not knowing how to justify himself, Elsword began to talk.

"Eh... break, is break I think..."

"You don't understand at all..."

All of a sudden, the fragments of the crystal formed into a blue

shining dust covering Aisha completely and was consumed by her.

After a short break, everyone wondered what just had happened.

"My Mana! It's back!"

"See?! After all break means br...!"

Aisha was such filled with happiness she could not hold back and simply pressed her lips to Elsword's to express her gratitude.

Aisha stepped back after a moment.

"Be sure to be CAREFUL next time..."

"Yeah... I will..."

Elsword knew in the end that he was right, but he had no courage to

talk against Aisha again since she rewarded him in a grateful way.

"My...My...Aisha...you have become quite a woman!"

Aisha was shocked by the statement of the elf sitting on Raven's back.

Raven turned his head quickly around.

"Rena! Are you okay?!"

"I am still a bit numb..."

"I will carry you home then!"

"You don't have to."

"I deeply insist to do so!"

Rena sighed, but was truly happy that Raven cared about her so much.

"So I don't have a choice then... Please take care of me 'my' Raven."

Raven blushed a bit. "What does 'my Raven' means?"; he thought of it for

a while.

"Rena! You are soooo mean to pretend being unconscious until now!"

Rena just turned her head in Aisha's direction stretching her tongue out

while smiling happily at her and closed her left eye.

All of them started to turn around and left the former battlefield. Eve

suddenly sunk into her thoughts. She recalled the kiss of the couple and

asked herself how it would feel like to fall in love.

By searching for the definition of "love" in her data, some key words

were marked in her head "to care for someone", "protecting

someone", "become one".

The last one bothered her the most because she did not know what

"become one" exactly meant.

She instinctively touched her lips with her finger tips and

blushed instantly.

"This... must be an error of the emotion control unit

again!...Yeah...I... am sure of it..." She whispered to herself.

Since she was last in their line no one was able to hear her

whispering.

Elsword turned around because he wanted to make sure that Eve was okay.

"Is everything alright, Eve?"

She suddenly blushed even more. She asked herself how it would feel

like to be kissed by someone you love.

"No... it's... nothing..."

"Stop bothering Eve, Elsword!"

Aisha crossed her arms around her chest and turned around.

"I was just a bit worried."

"Worry about your own injuries first!"

"Yeah, got it..."

Elsword sighed turned around and started walking again. Arriving at the

dungeon entrance Lowe and the El-Scouts asked what happened. The

Elgang told them the whole story of what had happened and afterwards the

scout members nodded, going into the Dungeon to arrest the rest of the

survived soldiers. They offered help to the friends who seemed

exhausted but all of them declined and left for their home. Arriving at their

home, Elsword collapsed.

"ELSWORD!"

All of them shouted his name. His face went pale drawing his breath

heavily.

"Aisha...I..."

Aisha who was the most worried, sunk to her knees right next to him.

"Elsword, you idiot... you are acting all cool again!"

Her face was covered with fear. All of them did not waste any time.

They took his armour and his clothings of and saw that his body was in a

miserable condition. At that instant Elsword's vision became dark and fell

unconscious

"Yo!"

In front of him was a red-haired young man dressed in black leather

clothes.

It was -Rune-Slayer-.

"Didn't I tell you not to show up here again?"

Elsword smiled a bit because -Rune-Slayer- was right.

He recognized his smile as an answer to his question and continued

talking.

"You did a good job out there big hero!"

"Hmpf. Don't make fun of me. You know exactly that my friends

helped me out and I would be dead right now if they didn't have

them join the fight."

"That's true, but a hero sometimes needs some help too."

"Yeah, whatever..."

A short silence occurred. There was no talking needed.

-Rune-Slayer- observed the whole scenery of the battle already.

"So what will you do now?"

"Train harder of course! So that I will surpass my sister and be able

to protect Aisha without any help!"

-Rune-Slayer- answered then with a faint smile.

"This time I won't have you to beat you conscious again, but you won't

have any training for a while..."

Elsword doubtfully looked at -Rune-Slayer- while his face went blur and

finally Elsword's vision turned white.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own Elsword**

**Well this is the finale of the fan continuation**

**enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

"ELSWORD! ELSWORD!"

Aisha shook him violently hoping he would get conscious again, but

there was no sign of it.

She recalled the moment just a few seconds ago when he called for

her before he went unconscious.

"What should we do..."

Aisha was helpless. If this keeps up, she would

lose the person who gave his live for her.

"I wasn't even able to thank him. All I do is shout at him. I wasn't

even able to say that I lo... l..."; in an instant Aisha came back to her

senses noticing that she has to be strong in this of situation now.

"We should take off his armour and clothes! So he can breath better."

Raven removed Elsword's whole armour and his gauntlets. Eve and Rena

removed all the clothings.

The four of them were instantly shocked by the amount of

injuries the Lord Knight had.

"We should clean his injuries first!"

Raven knew what to do since he was a former soldier. Eve prepared some

water while Rena prepared herbs which had been made for these

kinds of situations. Raven and Aisha prepared towels and bandages.

They first cleaned his wounds with pure water and afterwards mixed the

water with the healing herbs from Rena.

Then, they dived the towels into the mixed water and cleaned one wound

after another.

Elsword slowly relaxed his breathing but was still sleeping.

"He should be fine by now."

Raven said in a relieved expression while wiping his sweat of his forehead.

"I will wrap his wounds with bandages then."

Eve talked in a calm way as ever but Aisha instantly shouted with a loud

voice.

"N...NO! I am the one who should do it!"

Aisha was looking with a serious but blushing face at the others.

"You know Aisha. I updated my data about medical treatment so I

should..."

"No, I am his girlfriend after all!"

Rena wanted to persuade Aisha hoping Eve could at least help Aisha out.

"Ehm... Aisha, maybe Eve..."

"I insist to do it for him!"

"Ehehehe..."

Rena had a completely, overrun, and forced a smile on her face and a sweat

drop ran down from her forehead.

Everyone backed down. Aisha told them to get some rest since

they all took injuries from the fight. In seconds, she was alone with

Elsword.

"Where should I begin?"

She looked over Elsword's body. She was still surprised about the fact

that he even managed to move After taking so many severe wounds all over his body.

Then she looked at his face which still had some sweat drops due to

his pain, but he looked like he was sleeping calmly.

"You look so calm when you are asleep."

Aisha said it to Elsword who could not hear her.

She started with his left arm followed by his body and the right arm.

Then she continued with the left leg and went to the right leg.

After finishing the bandages of the right leg she suddenly stopped.

Elsword laid there only with his underwear on.

"I wonder if he had taken injuries in that ''area'' as well...": Aisha

thought but in an instant she blushed and went red like a strawberry.

"No I can't look! - But I have to be certain! - Isn't it perverted?! - But I

am his girlfriend after all!..."; All kinds of thoughts popped in Aisha's

mind up.

"Ahhhhh! What should I do?!"

She grabbed her head with both of her hands while having her inner

conflict. It took a while for her to decide but finally she decided to have a

short look with one eye.

"Yeah! I have to do this! I have to be certain to treat him well..."

Aisha's hand went slowly for his underwear. Her heart pounded faster with

every centimeter she was getting closer.

"*YAWN* Aisha what are you still doing there?"

Aisha's thought that she became an heart attack and slowly turned around.

Rena who was half asleep leaned against the door in her night dress.

She then realized that she spent the entire afternoon patching up Elsword.

"R...R...Rena! Ahahaha... I was doing... nothing... ahahaha... I just wanted

to confirm... something! Ahahaha..."

Aisha blushed and sweat drops were running down her face while putting

her right hand behind her head.

"...Ah alright... You should hurry and get some rest too..."

"Ahaha... yeah you are right... I am almost done!"

It seemed like Rena did not notice Aisha's intentions since she was still

half asleep. Rena turned away again and looked around for Eve because

Rena never got the chance to look at her while resting and got curious

about her.

"Phew...I thought I was going to have a heart attack... Good thing that she

didn't noticed what I was doing..."

She let out a loud sigh.

"But just in case I should..."

_One night later_

It was morning now.

Elsword slowly opened his eyes. The morning lights directly shined into

his face. He asked himself how much time had passed since they defeated

Wally and also where was Aisha.

"Aisha!"

He was shocked and wanted to raise his body to search for her.

Suddenly he noticed that his whole body was wrapped with bandages

including his hair and underwear so he somehow looked like a mummy.

He also noticed that something heavy laid on his belly.

It was Aisha sleeping with a calm face while drooling.

"She sure looks cute."

He raised his arm which was painful to him but endurable and

drove some hairs away to see her face.

Aisha slowly opened her eyes while being watched by Elsword. He

was now smiling at her. Aisha was shocked at first and could not

believe her eyes.

She raised her head and stood up from his bed and wiped her drool away.

To break the awkward silent Elsword decided to pick on her a bit.

"You know... you kinda' overdid it with the bandages. I look like a

mummy."

As he pointed at himself especially at his head.

Aisha was a bit angry but since it was morning she did not talk back

in a loud voice.

"I gave my best you know! Since you were terribly wounded I

couldn't help it..."

"Yeah... thanks a lot but could you please at least remove it from my

head? It's really bothersome..."

Aisha hesitated for a moment but then finally removed it.

Their faces were close again and their breaths mixed with each other.

"I love you, Elsword."

"I love you too, Aisha."

They slowly pressed their lips together for a morning kiss.

"You two sure make a good couple... hihihi..."

"That Rena! She knows how to get a bad timing!"; Aisha thought to

herself and was angry about her disturbance.

Both of them stared at each other and turned red out of embarrassment. Finally Raven and Eve joined the room.

"Elsword, you have become more of a man. But just know that we are here for you when you need help. We are friends and a team after all."

Eve stood their crossing her arms and nodded to Raven's wise words.

Elsword and Aisha looked at each other and then nodded as if they were

about to say something forgetting about their embarrassment for a

moment.

"We are sorry!"

Both of them apologised while bowing their head and expressing their

gratitude to them for the assist in their fight.

"There was no need for an apology anyway."

Rena replied to the couple.

"Still I..." Aisha began

Elsword placed his hand on her shoulder shook his head and went on explaining.

"We didn't wanted to drag you all into this! Especially me!"

"Well, at least take your time to recover."

With that Raven left the room by himself. All of them went silent.

Then Rena came up with an idea.

"Let's have some tea!"

She ran out of the room and came back shortly after her

disappearance.

It seemed like she had prepared the tea already beforehand. All of

them took a cup of tea in Elsword's room.

Since Elsword was barely able to move he sat on his bed. Right next

to him was Aisha and in front of her Rena and Eve.

Suddenly Rena broke the silence.

"Eve do your breast become bigger?"

*PFFFFT* Elsword was caught by Rena's question while having

some tea. He spat quite an amount out of his mouth due to the

surprising effect. Aisha just sat there not believing her own ears.

Eve blushed a little bit since the question was unexpected and kind of

weird to her.

"Well, they are accordingly right now..."

"What are you asking *cough,cough* all of the sudden, Rena?!"

Eve was about to tell it to her but Elsword stopped her from answering to

this embarrassing question.

"Eve! You are so cute! I want to know more about you!"

Rena had finished her cup of tea already and started to hug Eve while she was still having her own cup of tea.

Rena then stood up while smiling and left the room with a last sentence.

"Have fun and see you later!"

The Grand Archer waved at Eve as a sign to leave the room as well. She understood and

immediately got up to leave the room too.

Elsword's room went silent again. Outside was a beautiful sun shining with its

warm lights into the room. He then looked at Aisha. Her head

bowed down and her purple hair covered almost her entire face so he could

not see whether she was angry or calm.

Then he suddenly heard her sobbing.

"Elsword... I thought... I wouldn't be able to see you again...You fought

against Wally... and yet... I was finally be with you again... but I

thought you were going to die... at the lab... just because you wanted

to save me..."

Aisha raised her head so he could see Aisha's face covered with

tears.

"I thought... I would lose you forever..."

"Aisha..."

He embraced her letting her wet his chest with her tears.

"It's fine now."

"Let's go back to where we were, ok?"

Aisha said this while sobbing in his arms.

"No..."

Elsword suddenly replied in a nearly cold voice and a short break

occurred.

"...We will go further!"

With this final sentence, both of them kissed and pressed their lips

against each other.

Both of them wished that this moment would last forever.

What began as a romantic relationship, ended with a tagic break up, but now they were able to pick up the pieces and be togeth once again.

It will be something that the Lord Knight and the Elemental Master will keep forever.

**-fin-**


End file.
